Rin in Stars Hollow
by TheOtaku6499
Summary: Rin, Gumi, and Meiko move out of the Vocaloid house and into a small town called Stars Hollow. What will happen when they move there will they find new passions, will they find new love interests, will they drift? Find out in Stars Hollow! This is my first story hope you like it (: Rated T for later chapters. Sorry if chapters are really short c: Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring Ring Ring!_

Rin picked up her bright yellow flip phone. "Hello?" Rin answered in a cheery voice. "Hey Rin what's up just wanted to see how it was in Stars Hollow so far?" Her twin brother Len responded. "It's going great here! How are you and everyone else over there? Good I hope," "It's going good, there have only been three fights so far." Len said. "Aww were there watch worthy?" Rin said with a pout. "Not really, just Miku attacking Kaito with leeks. Oh, and can I ask you something quick before I have to go?" Len asked. "Sure thing what is it Bro?" "Well Meiko is-"His voice was cut off by Meiko "Rin can I please stay with you! These people are driving me insane and I'd love a vacation right now if you don't mind!" Meiko said in a quiet and rushed tone. Before Rin could even open her mouth Meiko interrupted her "Thanks for letting me come I knew you would agree! I'll start packing my bags now! I'll see you tomorrow! Love you, bye" Meiko shouted and hung up the phone before transferring it back to Len. Rin snapped her phone shut and sighed. She fell backwards onto the couch and turned on the TV.  
"Hey Rin what was that about!" her roommate and best friend shouted from her upstairs bedroom. "It was just Len! Hey Meiko is coming over tomorrow so could you pretty please clean the guest room for me!" Rin begged. "Why can't you do it yourself I'm trying to write my story and I'm just now getting to the climax!" "But I'm already comfortable on the couch! Please I'll read your entire story if you do!" Rin said in that irresistible voice that could make someone jump off a bridge if she asked them to. "Fine you win this round Kagamine but you owe me!" Gumi yelled and jumped off the bed as she walked to the guest room. "Thank you Gumi! I love you!" "Yeah yeah whatever!" Gumi yelled in a sarcastic tone. Rin leaned back and listened to the silence of the house. She wasn't used to the silence. Back at the Vocaloid's main house it was always loud and everyone was always running around. There wasn't ever a moment when it was quiet, not even at night mostly because everyone snored. She missed it, but she then realized that's also why she left. She never got much of an opinion at that house, but when she did it always got shot down. So when she decided to jump ship Gumi went with her. Now here they were in the silence of this small two-story house in a small town called Stars Hollow. Then Gumi yelled ending the silence, "Rin it's pretty much all cleaned now so let's order a pizza the hit the sack alright?" Rin checked the time it was almost eleven o'clock. She sat up and turned off the TV "Alright, but I only want pepperoni on my pizza nothing else!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ring Ring Ring!

Rin woke up to the sound of her fuzzy yellow alarm clock blaring. She was sure it was loud enough to wake up the small neighborhood she now lived in. She looked at the piercingly loud alarm clock, annoyed. It read 6:25 A.M. **she groaned groggily, s too early for this!**Rin, wake up it** Rin moaned and rolled over throwing a pillow over her head. Gumi glared at her and threw off her blankets Gumi said angrily, as she threw off Rin**Meiko can wait! I was about to meet Channing Tatum!If you dont get the special breakfast I** She walked out of the room. Rin shot up and rubbed her hand through her hair, hurriedly. m up! I Rin yelled as she jumped off her bed and slipped on her blanket. Rin whined, holding her head, m gonna take a shower, ok!** ** Rin mumbled on with her thousands of questions, jumping up and down. Gumi shot her head up glaring and snapped Rin**Shut ,What was that for!For being annoying at 7 in the morning.7We got to go! Itre gonna be late! Meiko** Gumi said quickly, as she ran to get her coat with Rin closely following behind.**


End file.
